


Leave

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Slash, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was...Thomas was leaving ? Thomas was leaving and hadn't the decency to tell him privately first ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

Alan would've much rather it been snowing, instead rain pattered on the lead-paned window and distant thunder rumbled covering the sound of soft footsteps on snow-white tile. Lightning gleamed off the crystal chandelier and a white suit coat before being absorbed by an onyx tailed coat.

Thomas fell into his natural, rougher sounding, Cumbrian accent, "Alan...,"

His own stern, "No, Thomas. How could you decide that you were to leave tomorrow and not have the decency to tell me privately ?! Do you know how much it hurt finding out at the same time as everyone else ?"

Pained sadness filled dark-sapphire eyes and the ivory-skinned face turned down. "I am sorry, Alan, had I only known we were leaving I would have, I swear it."

Alan's pain turned to surprise, "You...didn't know ? Did Lucille demand this of you ?"

Thomas regained his general accent, but his voice was still glum, "No, it was not her."

"Not her ? Is that then why you went into Mr. Cushing's study ? Is something wrong ?"

"No, but it is something to do with that, yes. As I said earlier we are to leave tomorrow, however I managed to convince Lucille to let me stay."

The thunder that rumbled directly overhead may as well've been his victorious cry as he embraced Thomas. He pressed a kiss to Thomas's lips, "You sly British fox, you. Whatever did you say ?"

"I told her that I wished to try to make amends with you. After all, I may have to come back someday and whom else might I convince to take us in ?"

"You should know that I may need quite a bit of convincing, Sir Thomas, much convincing indeed."

Thomas smiled slightly, "It is good I have talented tongue then, no ?"

"Well, we should certainly test that tongue if nothing else."

There would indeed be testing later on and it would be quite successful.


End file.
